waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Aladdin and the King of Thieves
Aladdin and the King of Thieves is a 1996 animated film that is the second direct-to-video sequel to the Disney animated feature Aladdin. Aladdin and the King of Thieves serves as the final chapter of the Arabian Nights-inspired Disney stories that began with the theatrical feature Aladdin (1992) and continued with its first direct-to-video sequel The Return of Jafar (1994) and the Aladdin animated TV series (1994-1995). The film is inspired by the tale Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves from the 1001 Arabian Nights, replacing Ali Baba with Aladdin, and for the first time since the original Aladdin, the film has a completely new soundtrack instead of the rearranged music from the original film for The Return of Jafar and the TV series. Plot People from near and far are arrive in Agrabah to celebrate the wedding of Aladdin and Princess Jasmine. However, the Sultan cannot find Aladdin during the preparations - he has returned to his old hovel to recover a dagger, his only memento of his lost father, who had died in Aladdin's early childhood. Aladdin reveals to Genie that he is worried as to what kind of father he will be since his father was absent, but Genie reassures him and they head to the palace for the wedding. Meanwhile, unknown to the guests of guards, the legendary Forty Thieves and their leader, the King of Thieves, have sneaked into Agrabah to raid the wedding. The ceremony begins as planned and Aladdin and Jasmine are about to say their vows, but the Forty Thieves soon interrupt and steal treasures from all the guests. While Jasmine, Abu, Carpet and Genie fight off the thieves, Aladdin faces the King of Thieves, who is trying to steal a specific scepter from among the wedding gifts. The Forty Thieves and their leader soon escape without the scepter. Aladdin, Jasmine and company soon discover that this is no ordinary gift; it contains a powerful Oracle who has the power to answer a single question about absolutely anything for each individual. When Iago accidentally asks her why the thieves want the staff so badly, she says that they were looking for the ultimate treasure. Learning of the Oracle's power, Aladdin becomes curious about his past. She hints to him that those questions can be answered by his father, who is still alive, much to Aladdin's shock. Later on, Aladdin is at his hovel reflecting over his father's survival. He wonders if he should seek the man who left him as a child, and decides with Jasmine's encouragement to track him down. Aladdin asks the oracle about his father's whereabouts; the oracle reveals that his father is with the Forty Thieves, trapped within their world. Aladdin, Abu, Iago and the Carpet track the Thieves down and infiltrate their hideout, Mount Sesame, where the band discovers that Aladdin's father is Cassim, King of the Forty Thieves. Though Aladdin shares a brief, heartfelt reunion with Cassim, Cassim's subordinate Sa'luk (Jerry Orbach) tries to punish Aladdin for entering the hideout. Cassim, instead suggests that Aladdin instead face the Challenge - an initiation ritual - where he must defeat another one of the Forty Thieves and take his place. Sa'luk fight Aladdin, but the latter manages to prevail by throwing his opponent off a cliff into the sea. Aladdin is welcomed into the band, and Cassim reveals to Aladdin why he had left his wife and son: to find the Hand of Midas, a powerful artifact that can transform anything it touches into gold. Cassim believed that, with the Hand, he could return to his family and give them the life they deserved instead of one living out in the streets, and had instigated the raid so he could capture the oracle's staff and question the seer as to the precise whereabouts of the artifact. Aladdin convinces Cassim to return with him to Agrabah to live an honest life. Initially reluctant, Cassim eventually agrees when Iago inadvertently reveals that Aladdin's wedding may be his final chance to get the Oracle. For a while, Cassim is happy to spend quality time with his son. Cassim meets with Genie, Jasmine and the Sultan, and they immediately take a liking to Aladdin's father. Cassim decides to carry on his original scheme with Iago as his new henchman. Meanwhile, Sa'luk makes his way to Agrabah. He reveals himself to Razoul and sells out his fellow thieves by telling Razoul the password to their hideout in exchange for immunity from prosecution. After thirty-one of the thieves are captured, Sa'luk tells them that Aladdin is one of the forty, and his father Cassim is the King himself. While attempting to steal the Oracle from the palace treasure chamber, Cassim and Iago are captured by the royal guards and Razoul reveals to the Sultan that Cassim is the King of Thieves. The Sultan has Razoul detain Cassim and Iago in the dungeon for life. Aladdin frees Cassim, but is discovered by Razoul. Despite being a criminal, Aladdin return to the palace to take responsibility for his actions. The Sultan prepares to punish Aladdin, but Genie and Jasmine come to his defense, stating that all he wanted was to give his father a second chance. The Sultan accepts his apology, much to Razoul's dismay. With the oracle in hand, Cassim and Iago return to Mount Sesame, only to be captured by Sa'luk and the remaining seven thieves. Cassim is forced to use the stolen oracle in order to find the location of the Hand of Midas and then lead his men there. The Oracle directs them to The Vanishing Isle, a great marble fortress built on the back of a gigantic undersea turtle that periodically dives to the bottom of the ocean, where the Hand is hidden. Iago flees from the group, and goes off to lead Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu and Carpet to the imprisoned Cassim. Aladdin manages to free and reconcile with his father. Working together, they retrieve the Hand just as the turtle is beginning to submerge, when they are attacked by Sa'luk. While trying to flee from the flood Sa'luk takes Aladdin hostage, demanding that Cassim surrender the Hand. Cassim throws the Hand of Midas to Sa'luk, who catches it by the Golden Hand itself (instead of the bronze handle) and is thus transformed into a golden statue that falls into the sea below. Aladdin's band flees. Realizing that his obsession with the Hand can cause destruction and his son is actually his ultimate treasure, Cassim discards the Hand. It lands on the ship with the remaining thieves aboard, turning it into gold and sinking it. Everyone goes back to Agrabah where Aladdin and Jasmine finally get married at a ceremony that features cameo appearances of characters from the animated series. Cassim attends in the shadows, as he is still wanted for his crimes. Iago decides to join Cassim as a traveling companion, and they go off once again to see the world. Cast * Scott Weinger as Aladdin (sung by Brad Kane) * Robin Williams as Genie * John Rhys-Davies as Cassim (sung by Merwin Foard) * Linda Larkin as Princess Jasmine (sung by Liz Callaway) * Gilbert Gottfried as Iago * Jerry Orbach as Sa'luk * Frank Welker as Abu, Rajah & Fazahl * Val Bettin as Sultan * CCH Pounder as the Oracle * Jim Cummings as Razoul * Bruce Adler as The Peddler * Additional voices: Jeff Bennett, Corey Burton, Jess Harnell, Clyde Kusatsu & Rob Paulsen * Chorus: Joan Barber, Scott Barnes, David Friedman, Paul Kandel, Alix Korey, Marin Mazzie, Peter Samuel, Gordon Stanley, Guy Stroman & Molly Wasserman Songs * There's a Party Here in Agrabah (performed by Robin Williams, Brad Kane, Liz Callaway, Merwin Foard, Gilbert Gottfried, Joan Barber, Scott Barnes, Don Bradford, David Friedman, Alix Korey, Marin Mazzie, Paul Kandel, Peter Samuel, Gordon Stanley, Guy Stroman and Molly Wasserman * Out of Thin Air (performed by Liz Callaway and Brad Kane) * Welcome To The Forty Thieves (performed by Scott Barnes, Don Bradford, Merwin Foard, David Friedman, Paul Kandel, Peter Samuel, Gordon Stanley and Guy Stroman * Father and Son (performed by Robin Williams, Brad Kane and Merwin Foard * Are You In or Out? (performed by Jerry Orbach, Scott Barnes, Jeff Bennett, Merwin Foard, David Friedman, Jess Harnell, Clyde Kusatsu, Rob Paulsen, Paul Kandel, Peter Samuel, Gordon Stanley and Guy Stroman) * Arabian Nights Reprise (performed by Bruce Adler) Original project In the first version of Aladdin's story, Aladdin has to find his lost big brother in the person of the main antagonist, the wizard Mozenrath, ruler of the distant Black Sands Land, and second leading evil in the animated series after Abis Mal. In episode 37, it is discovered that Mozenrath was bred by the sorcerer Destano, former lord of his kingdom, but it is not revealed who his true parents are. However, as Jonathan Brandis, Mozenrath's original voice actor, did not want to resume the role, the idea was abandoned and producers took advantage of it to stand out from the animated series. So Mozenrath was replaced by two new characters: the terrible and cruel Sa'luk as the true and only bad leader, and the good Cassim as Aladdin's father and king of the forty thieves. International releases * United States: August 13, 1996 * Denmark: August 13, 1996 * France: November 7, 1996 * Greece: December 6, 1996 * Germany: December 20, 1996 * Sweden: January 15, 1997 * Czech Republic: January 21, 1997 * Hungary: January 21, 1997 * Iceland: January 21, 1997 * Japan: March 20, 1997 * Brazil: April 9, 1997 * South Korea: October 1, 2001 * United Kingdom: December 26, 2001 * Finland: February 25, 2004 International titles * Albania: Aladini the Mbreti i Hajduteve * Argentina, Mexico, Spain: Aladdin y el rey de los ladrones * Brazil: Aladdin e os 40 Ladroes * Bulgaria: ? * Canada & France: Aladdin et le roi des voleurs * Croatia: Aladin i kralj lopova * Czech Republic: Aladin a král zlodeju * Denmark: Aladdin og de Fyrretyve Rövere * Estonia: Aladdin ja varaste kuningas * Finland: Aladdin ja varkaiden kuningas * Germany: Aladdin und der König der Diebe * Greece: O Aladdin kai o vasilias ton klefton * Hungary: Aladdin és a tolvajok fejedelme * Iceland: Aladdin og konungur tjófanna * Italy: Aladdin e il re dei ladri * Japan: アラジン完結編 盗賊王の伝説 (Arajin kanketsu-hen touzoku-ou no densetsu) (Aladdin Completion: The Legend of the Thief King) * Netherlands: Aladdin en de dievenkoning * Norway: Aladdin og rovernes konge * Poland: Aladyn i król zlodziei * Portugal: Aladdin e o Rei dos Ladroes * Romania: Aladdin si Regele Hotilor * Russia: ? * Serbia: Aladin i Kralj lopova * Slovakia: Aladin a král zlodejov * Slovenia: Aladin in kralj tatov * Sweden: Aladdin och rövarnas konung * Turkey: Alaaddin ve hırsızlar krali International releases For information about international dubs and releases, Aladdin and the King of Thieves/International. Category:1996 films Category:1990s American animated films Category:American musical films Category:Films produced by Jeannine Roussel Category:Films produced by Tad Stones Category:Films directed by Tad Stones Category:Disney Princess Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:American sequel films Category:DisneyToons Studios animated films Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Disney direct-to-video films Category:Walt Disney Animation Australia Category:Walt Disney Animation Japan